Clash of Characters
by Keyblade626
Summary: Sound confusing? It isn't really . . . When Riku from KH feels bad for Rikku from FFX and X2 one day, he decides to take her out for ice cream, where they just happen to sit next to . . . Naruto and Sasuke?
1. Naruto and Sasuke Meet Rikku and Riku

**Part 1: Naruto and Sasuke Meet Rikku and Riku**

_Sound confusing? It isn't really . . . When Riku (from KH) feels bad for Rikku (from FFX and X-2) one day, he decides to take her out for ice cream, where they just happen to sit next to . . . Naruto and Sasuke?_

Naruto: Hey, Sasuke! See that blond-haired girl over there? speaking so loudly that Rikku can hear Isn't she pretty?

Sasuke: Naruto, she's way too old for you . . . (I can't believe Kakashi made me take you out for ice cream!)

Naruto: I'll bet you I can get her to like me! moves closer to Rikku

Rikku: Umm . . . what are you doing, little kid?

Sasuke: Just ignore him. Naruto is a retard.

Riku: Rikku is too.

Sasuke: offers hand to Riku I'm Sasuke, and this is my annoying and clueless ninja friend Naruto.

Riku: shakes Sasuke's hand I'm Riku, and this is my clumsy and irritating new friend Rikku.

Naruto: Wait . . . you're both Rikku?

Rikku: Yeah . . . isn't that funny? laughs uncontrollably

Naruto: Yeah! laughs with her

Sasuke: whacks Naruto across the head

Naruto: Hey, what was that for?

Sasuke: You make the ninja look like idiots!

Naruto: Sorry . . .

Riku: Don't worry about it, Sasuke. Why don't we head out and leave the two losers to embarass themselves?

Sasuke: Good idea. gets up to follow Riku

Naruto: Well, Rikku, now that they're gone, what do you want to do?

Rikku: Umm . . . can I finish my ice cream first? opens mouth and swallows ice cream cone whole Okay, I'm ready now. burps loudly Let's go for a walk!

Naruto: Okay!

Riku: So, Sasuke . . . what's your story?

Sasuke: I want to kill my brother, but people like Naruto keep getting in the way. What about you?

Riku: My friend Sora and I are trying to get home, but I've just met Rikku and she's upset because she can't get a boyfriend.

Sasuke: Well, Naruto seems to like her . . .

Riku: Maybe they'll hook up and leave us alone.

Sasuke: I sure hope so.

Naruto: I like ramen.

Rikku: Why?

Naruto: 'Cause it's good.

Rikku: Why?

Naruto: 'Cause when I put it in my mouth, it tastes good.

Rikku: Why?

Naruto: 'Cause it makes my tastes buds happy.

Rikku: Why?

Naruto: 'Cause they like to have parties in my mouth that involve me eating ramen.

Rikku: Why?

Naruto: Because parties are fun.

Rikku: Why?

Naruto: Because you can dance and hang out with friends and stuff.

Rikku: Why?

Naruto: Because Kakashi-sensei said so.

Rikku: Why?

Naruto: Because Kakashi-sensei knows everything.

Rikku: Why?

Naruto: Because he's smart.

Rikku: Why?

Naruto: Because his hair is funny-looking.

Rikku: Why?

Naruto: 'Cause he combs it wrong.

Rikku: Why?

Riku: What do you suppose they're talking about?

Sasuke: Who knows? But knowing Naruto, you can bet it's something pointless and stupid. And it probably started with ramen.

Riku: But Rikku gets hyper sometimes. . .

Rikku: Do you like sugar?

Naruto: Almost as much as ramen!

Rikku: I eat it all the time!

Naruto: Really? WOW!

Rikku: And I can hop up and down 700 times in a row without getting tired!

Naruto: I can eat 700 bowls of ramen without throwing up!

Rikku: And when I do this starts spinning in circles I get dizzy!

Naruto: No way!

Rikku: Yeah! stops spinning and falls down, then laughs hysterically

Naruto: I can't believe it! Let me try! does the exact same thing

Sasuke: You think they'll ever find their way home?

Riku: I hope not.

Sasuke: Yeah, maybe we'll never have to see them again.

Riku: Wouldn't hurt us any.

Sasuke: Though Kakashi might be angry with me . . . Oh, well. It's Naruto's fault.

Riku: They probably wouldn't even care if they were lost forever.

Naruto: Hey, let's go fishing!

Rikku: How do you do that?

Naruto: I don't know . . . Let's go ask Sasuke!

Rikku: Okay! But . . . where's the ice cream shop?

Naruto: points to cute bunny hopping by Maybe he knows! grabs bunny Tell us where the ice cream is! shakes rabbit

Rikku: Naruto! Put the rabbit down! Naruto innocently drops bunny All we have to do is find a chocobo and we can ride back home!

Naruto: What's a chocobo?

Rikku: instantly distracted Hey, look! I can touch my toes!

Sasuke: Yeah, I don't think we'll have to worry about them anymore . . .

TO BE CONTINUED . . .


	2. The Forest of Death

**Part 2: The Forest of Death**

_This is a sequel to "Naruto and Sasuke Meet Rikku and Riku." As Riku and Sasuke head back home, free of their sidekicks, Rikku and Naruto are still trying to find their way to the ice cream parlor. Sometimes they even forget that they're lost. Read on to find out where they end up._

Naruto and Rikku arrive before the high fence of an enclosure. Even though Naruto has been here before, he has trouble remembering. It is, in fact, the entrance to the Forest of Death.

Naruto: Aww, man . . . How are we going to get in there?

Rikku: Why do we want to go in there?

Naruto: That's probably where the ice cream is. We'll just climb over the fence!

Rikku: Are you sure, Naruto?

Naruto: Why not?

There are warning signs posted all over the area, but neither of the two bother to read them. Besides, Naruto has a problem with kanji anyway.

Naruto: Begins climbing the fence Come on, Rikku!

Rikku: All right! climbs rapidly, beats Naruto to the top, and jumps down on the other side

Naruto: Hey, slow down! finally makes it to the other side, where Riku is waiting

Rikku: Okay, let's go hunt for chocobos!

Naruto: But I don't know what they look like.

Rikku: They're yellow and fuzzy and . . . Hey, look at the size of that snake!

Naruto: Oh my gosh! It's huge!

Both of them see a keyblade suddenly fly through the air, hitting the snake right between the eyes. Sora jumps down, pulls his One-Winged Angel Keyblade from the snake's body, then joins Naruto and Rikku.

Naruto: Who are you?

Sora: Hey, I'm not the only one trapped here! Hi, I'm Sora. And if either of you knows the way out of here, I'd greatly appreciate your help.

Naruto: But we're trying to find . . .Wait, what were we looking for, Rikku?

Rikku: I don't know, but I can touch my nose with my tongue!

Sora: Okay . . . (I found a bunch of idiots) Look, I was separated from Riku while we were trying to get back to Destiny Islands.

Rikku: Hey, my name's Rikku!

Sora: That can't be . . . Riku, have you changed into a girl?

Rikku: You mean I'm a girl? Oowie, my head hurts!

Naruto: And I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Weeee! Believe it!

Sora: shakes head sadly As I thought---you two can't help me at all.

Rikku: Are you kidding? Of course we can! Have you ever had sugar before?

Sora: starts to walk away I'll just go now. I'll find the exit on my own.

Naruto: Wait, do you have any food? I'm hungry!

Sora: stops walking Just eat the snake.

Naruto: begins hopping up and down in protest But I don't wanna! I want ramen!

Sora: walks back to the idiots If you can find some ramen in a place like this, go right ahead and eat it! eyes ablaze with anger

Naruto: Geez . . . calm down. I'll go without ramen if it will stop you from chewing my head off.

Rikku: Hey, Naruto! distracted again Look! A chocobo!

Approaching them at a fast pace comes Tidus on a yellow chocobo. He pulls his ride, named Mr. Squeaky, to a halt and jumps down in front of the party.

Rikku: to Tidus Oh my gosh! I think I've seen you somewhere before!

Naruto: That's a chocobo? That's the ugliest thing I've ever seen! Believe it!

Tidus: Rikku! I can't believe I found you! I've been trapped in this forest forever looking for Yuna. When I jumped off the airship, I kind of landed in here. I didn't disappear!

Sora: Then, where did you get a chocobo?

Tidus: I sang the hymn of the fayth and it fell from the sky. I named him Mr. Squeaky!

Rikku: Umm . . . Tidus . . . I kind of lost Yunie too. I met Naruto over here at the ice cream parlor and we wandered here looking for a chocobo to take us back.

Tidus: Well, this chocobo's kind of useless for that.

Mr. Squeaky: Hey! I resent that!

Naruto: Ahh! It talks! Believe it!

Sora: Have you guys all forgotten about me?

Naruto: to Sora Woah! Who are you?

Sora: I give up . . .

Tidus: to Sora What's you name?

Sora: I'm Sora, thank you very much. I'm looking for a different Rikku than this idiot standing beside me.

Tidus: You got lost in here too?

Sora nods

Sora: These two losers just entered this forest. If they could let go of their stupidity, they could show us the way out.

Tidus: Well, I found a huge tower nearby. It was empty though.

Naruto: I'm hungry! Believe it!

Sora: I told you to eat the snake!

Naruto: And I told you I didn't wanna! throws kunai at Sora

Sora: blocks kunai with keyblade Hey! What was that for? I'm not going to feed you when you're hungry! You can find your own food!

Naruto: But there's nothing good here!

Sora: That's your fault! You brought your girlfriend here and didn't have sense enough to remember the way back!

Rikku: Wait . . . all excited Whose girlfriend am I?

Tidus: Enough! All of you! Rikku, you're coming with me. Mr Squeaky will eventually lead us to Yuna. As for the rest of you . . . um . . .You're on your own!

Naruto: No! You can't take Rikku away! Believe it!

Sora: Will you just shut up, Naruto? immitates Naruto's voice Believe it!

Naruto: makes growling noises I'll set my inner demon on you!

Rikku: covers ears Find a happy place . . . Find a happy place . . . Find a happy place!

Naruto begins to use the chakra of the nine-tailed fox.

Tidus: Hurry, Rikku! Climb on Mr. Squeaky and let's get out of here!

Rikku jumps up behind Tidus as Naruto charges after Sora in full fox form.

Rikku: Is he gonna kill him, Tidus?

Tidus: I'm trying not to stick around and find out! kicks Mr. Squeaky into high gear

Rikku: What're we gonna do? What're we gonna do? What're we gonna do?

The chocobo slams head-first into the fence of their prison. With feathers flying everywhere, Rikku and Tidus come out from the commotion in pain. Unforunately, the Naruto and Sora fight has found its way to them.

Sora: All right, if that's how you want to play . . . holds keyblade high and summons . . . wait . . . Sephiroth? Well, I guess there's a reason it's called the One-Winged Angel Keyblade.

Sephiroth descends with his masamune pointed toward the now trembling Naruto.

Rikku: Hey, Tidus! Me and Naruto came in by climbing that fence! points excitedly at the fence, impressed with her own intelligence

Tidus: grabs Rikku's hand Then we're leaving the same way! He and Rikku begin climbing rapidly.

Meanwhile, Sephiroth comes closer to Naruto, performing the same move that killed Aeris. Naruto's demon leaves as his fear takes over.

Naruto: Okay! I surrender! HELP ME!

TO BE CONTINUED . . .


	3. Are We Home Yet?

**Part 3: Are We Home Yet?**

_Part 2 left off with Naruto shaking beneath the wrath of a masamune. Will he live? And if he does, will everyone make it out of the forest and back home? The three-part series draws to an exciting conclusion . . . Well, I'll let you be the judge of that._

Naruto: Okay! I surrender! HELP ME!

At the last minute, as Naruto stares into the green eyes of death, Sephiroth and his masamune disappear in a series of sparkling pyreflies (don't ask me why pyreflies). Sora lowers his keyblade and takes pride in watching Naruto in distress.

Tidus: behind Rikku as they hurriedly scurry up the fence I think the fighting has stopped, Rikku.

Rikku: takes flying leap over the fence and lands perfectly on the other side Hurry up, Tidus! You're slow!

Poor Mr. Squeaky, unable to climb, is left inside the enclosure with a splitting headache.

Naruto: points enthusiastically at the chocobo Hey, I remember seeing that thing before! Believe it!

Sora: You idiot! You just saw it a few minutes ago!

Rikku: calling from the opposite side of the fence Hey, Naruto! What're you doing in there?

Naruto: I saw that girl before too!

Sora: I'm done talking to you . . . I'm out of here! walks toward the fence and begins to scale it easily, leaving Naruto behind with Mr. Squeaky

Naruto: Hey, how am I supposed to get out of here? clueless to the fact that the gate is currently being climbed and he had already come over it once before You're just gonna leave me here!

Sora: rolls eyes at Naruto, but doesn't answer him

As Sora joins Tidus and Rikku outside, another group of people is seen heading their way. Sasuke and Sakura, lead by Kakashi, have been searching for Naruto. Riku, realizing that Sora was missing, also joined the search. However, he had no concern about finding Rikku.

Sora: Riku! I found you!

Rikku: directed at Riku Hey, I know that guy!

Riku: under his breath Oh, great . . . She's here too.

Kakashi: Where's Naruto?

Naruto shakes the fence rapidly and begins to scream that he is trapped, while Mr. Squeaky squawks in insanity caused by his unfortunate situation stuck next to Naruto.

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei! I'm locked in here! Help me!

Rikku: to Kakashi Hey, you must be the guy who combs his hair wrong!

Kakashi: while checking his hair Has Naruto been talking bad about me again?

Sasuke: yells out to Naruto You dimwit! That's the Forest of Death! Get out the same way you got in!

Naruto: Uhh . . . I don't remember how I got in.

Sakura: walks up to the fence and stares at Naruto angrily CLIMB! inner Sakura is fuming in hot blood and screaming at Naruto's stupidity

Naruto: lowers eyes in shame as Sakura's glare burns his skin I . . . guess I could do that . . . begins to climb, struggling and stumbling all the way

Sora, who is still high-tempered, even though he's reunited with Riku, is restless for a fight. He randomly points to Sasuke and challenges him.

Sasuke: Are you asking me to fight you, little kid?

Although Sora is older than Sasuke at this point by at least three years, he does not acknowledge this bit of information.

Sora: That's right! You look like a good match to try my new skills on!

Riku: Sora, what are you doing? We don't have time to play around . . .

Rikku: clutches Tidus' arm Oh . . . it's happening again!

Suddenly, a giant red airship appears in the sky and descends toward them. A door opens, and Yuna jumps out before the airship touches down, running toward Tidus at top speed. Tidus prepares for impact, but Yuna's suffocating embrace gets the better of him. Paine also joins them, but doesn't speak.

Rikku: Yunie! Paine!

Tidus: Yuna . . . struggling for air I'm glad you found me and all . . . but . . . can you . . . let go of me?

Naruto finally makes it over the fence and walks back to Sasuke and Kakashi with Sakura. Sasuke has his Sharingan activated and stares at Sora maliciously. Sora is again summoning Sephiroth. Sasuke copies his move with the Sharingan, and soon Sephiroth is fighting Sephiroth . . . an evenly matched battle strangely enough.

Yuna: What is going on here? finally releases Tidus as she speaks

Tidus: I have yet to figure out . . .

Rikku: hopping up and down and using up the last of the sugar she got from the ice cream shop hours ago Do we get to go home now, Yunie?

Yuna nods and she, Paine, Rikku, and Tidus board the airship and fly off.

Naruto: I'm hungry! And I want to . . . Oh, no! Rikku's gone!

Kakashi: Naruto, did you insult my hairstyle again?

Naruto: surpressing laughter Well . . . it kind of looks . . . funny! HAHA!

The two Sephiroths are locked in a never-ending fight, so Sora decides to locate Sasuke and attack him directly. However, he discovers that Sasuke has disappeared, having reappeared unnoticed behind his challenger. He is about to strike Sora when Kakashi holds him back.

Kakashi: All right, Sasuke . . . That's enough child's play. Let's go home.

Naruto: Can I say goodbye first?

Kakashi nods as Sora and Sasuke reluctantly dispel their Sephiroths and cease fighting. Naruto runs up between Riku and Sora, swinging an arm around both of them and pulling them close.

Naruto: I'm gonna miss you . . . umm . . . what were your names again?

Sora: Let's go, Riku. shakes Naruto off and begins to leave

Naruto: looks disappointed that he was pushed away, but then almost immediately forgets about it I'm hungry, Kakashi-sensei!

Kakashi: Fine . . . let's head back to the village . . .

Naruto: Yay! Believe it! I'll have 500 bowls of ramen with . . . no . . . wait . . . 700 bowls . . . and then . . . his voice fades off into the distance

Everyone has forgotten the only one who is still trapped in the forest. Mr. Squeaky sighs as he realizes he is all alone without hope. The poor chocobo makes himself comfortable in the tall grass, peering through the holes of the fence and watching everyone walk off into the sunset, closing their ears to his cries. Mr. Squeaky has been left behind.

Tidus: on board the airship Rikku, did we forget something back there?

Rikku: I think you're imagining things again, Tidus.

Tidus: Okay . . . Oh, well . . .

THE END


End file.
